


Dweeby but Lovable

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: David's sick, Gwen's caring, and they're both sleep deprived.





	Dweeby but Lovable

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i just churned this out because i wanted to write /something/

"You'd tell me if you wanted to go to the hospital, right?"

" 's not that bad."

Gwen lets out a heavy sigh. She runs her fingers through his damp red hair, able to feel his fevered skin as his head rests on her legs.

It's been a long night.

Gwen's been woken up for some pretty stupid reasons. Her co-counselor wasn't someone who always thought to be courteous, and she's had to accept that that's just who he is. Oblivious, loud, but… incredibly apologetic when he realizes he needs to be.

Tonight was less of a stupid reason to wake up. Gwen doesn't exactly look forward to cleaning her co-counselor's puke in the middle of the night, but he does enough for her that she can't complain. David hasn't stopped feeling guilty about it.

"You should go back to bed..." He mumbles, propping himself up off the tile floor and rubbing his face. "No sense in both of us losing sleep."

Gwen scoffs. "Little late for that, don't you think?" She doesn't think it sounds mean until David's tearing up. Crap.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," he sniffles.

Gwen just tugs at him until he lies back down. Her hand finds its way back to his hair, soft strokes until he melts under the touch. "Stop apologizing, okay?" Her fingers brush against his temple, feeling the fever that's affecting him. It'd probably be a good idea for him to go back to bed, but Gwen isn't sure she'd be able to convince him to leave the bathroom after tonight's incident. "I'm not leaving. I don't think you should be left alone right now, anyway."

Physically, he can deal on his own. Emotionally… the guy's a wreck when he's not feeling great, which is a surprise to no one, really. David's kind of a dweeb.

"Still," David argues, sitting up with a tired moan. "Don't want you to get sick too..." He leans over the toilet bowl (which has been his default position most of the night), a telltale sign his stomach isn't done with him quite yet.

"David, we share a living space. A really fucking tiny one. If I was gonna get sick, I probably would have by now."

David thinks it over. "They do say you're most contagious before you start-… start showing symptoms..." Another moan, he tucks an arm around his stomach with a miserable expression.

Gweb rubs his back as her co-counselor relinquishes what little is left in his stomach. What comes up is nothing but bile, and a bit of water he'd had earlier. She can feel him tense up with each painful heave, each labored breath.

"Maybe we should get you some Sprite or something," she thinks out loud.

David spits and limply reaches to flush the gross water. "Is that… actually good for stomachs?"

"I mean, either way, sugary drinks taste better coming back up than whatever you've been puking for the last hour," Gwen shrugs. David pales at the thought.

Deciding his stomach is appeased at the moment, he goes back to resting against her, this time snuggling against her side. He's starting to shiver, Gwen notices, and his skin has gone ashen. Not exactly signs of health. She wraps an arm around him and tries to warm him up.

"Think it's time to go back to bed?"

"Do I have to?"

Gwen snorts. "No, you can stay in this cold bathroom all night if you want to."

Apparently it doesn't sound so appealing because David let's her pull him to his feet.

"You're gonna have to help me out here, I can't carry you." To his credit, David makes an effort. He all but falls into bed when they finally get there, wrapping himself in his blankets lamely and needing Gwen's help to untangle them and re-cover him. "Sit tight. I'm gonna get the thermometer."

It's usually used for the campers. Actually, it's always used for the campers. Gwen can't remember the last time the counselors have needed to use the thermometer on themselves. They're always too busy with the kids to get sick. Gwen shakes her head at the thought, grabbing the old thermometer out of David's desk.

It's an excuriatingly long time before the thing finally beeps. David pulls it out and frowns at the reading. "Oh, well," he says, voice hoarse from throwing up all night. "I guess that means my body's trying to fight it, right? So it's fine."

Gwen turns his wrist until she can see the numbers herself. "It's fine as long as your brain isn't boiling, but you're gonna feel like shit until your fever breaks."

They end up exchanging equally-exhausted looks, and both decide that it's time to go to sleep. Gwen pulls the small trash bin from under her desk and sets it next to David's bed, leaves him with a glass of water and medicine if he decides he needs it, and goes to bed.

Two hours. Two hours of sleep before they're woken by the sun in their eyes and the screaming and grumbling of children who either woke up early or were woken by those who woke up early.

Gwen groans into her pillow. It's going to be a very, _very_ long day. She makes a half-assed effort to get dressed and put her hair up before stumbling out of the cabin.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Most of the kids are already at the mess hall waiting to be fed, but Max isn't most kids. Gwen sighs. She's not in the mood for him right now.

"Please, Max…" she mumbles, massaging her temple. "For once, give me a break."

Max's eyes widened for a split second, taken aback by the response. "Wow. All I did was ask- hey, where's David?" he looks past her to their cabin, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Uh uh. Not today.

Gwen turns him in the direction of the mess hall and they both start walking. "He's… busy. Today you guys just have me." If she didn't know any better, she'd think the kid looks disappointed at that. Figures, he probably had a new plan to torture David.

"Busy? Busy with what? Isn't watching us kind of his entire fucking job?"

A heavy sigh. "Look, just leave him alone."

Max scoffs. "Not a chance."

Once again, surprised green eyes are looking right at her as she stops him, kneeling down to his level. "Max, I'm serious. Don't be an asshole. Don't bother him, okay?" Her usual anger is absent, leaving Gwen with nothing but exhaustion left in her voice. Maybe that's why Max agrees - for once in his life - to behave.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's got a camp camp sickfic they're dying to see hmu i have nothing else to do pffhehe


End file.
